Hikaru
by Berserker96
Summary: A new group of powerful demons have come to take over Spirit world and the underworld, which means a new mission for Yusuke and the boys, but they need Kurama s little sister Hikaru, a half-demon to do it. First story, so be nice. I am very bad at title
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hikaru, come down for dinner!" Shiori shouted up to her daughter`s room. Hikaru came down shortly after. She had medium length red hair, but some in the front near her face was long with gray eyes. Hikaru was about seven years old and at least 3`8 in size. She wore a blue sweat shirt and bayed shorts with little hiking boots.

"What`s for dinner?" Hikaru asked with a slight smile on her face.

"We`re having Chicken and rice. " Shiori replied. Hikaru looked around house noticing that her brother Kurama, or as humans called him Shuuichi Minamoto. She knew that he was gone more often lately. She though it had to do with Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei. Hikaru only met each of them once before, so she didn`t know much about them. Kurama had told her to never tell their mother about what he does and she did as so, even if she wants to. It still made her wonder where he was going all the time.

"Shuuichi is still isn`t back yet? I though he came home hours ago." Hikaru said sadly. Shiori just sighed and told her that he would be back soon. Sometimes she herself would worry about where her son was half the time. They decided not to talk about it and just ate their dinner. Afterwards Hikaru went up to her room waiting for Kurama to return because tonight would be the night she make him confess about what he has been doing all this time.

After a hour and a half, she heard footsteps downstairs. She quietly rushes down the stairs, so her mother would not wake up. Hikaru then saw her brother in the kitchen. It looked like he was just sitting there thinking to himself, she could not tell, since the room was dark. Hikaru flipped the light switch on so she could see what was wrong with her brother. At the same time Hikaru turned the lights on Kurama turned his eyes on her a little surprised.

"Hikaru, why are you still up? "Kurama asked

"Where were you all day?" Hikaru questioned with a hint of hesitant. Her big gray eyes looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

Kurama just sat there quietly while looking into his little sister eyes. He knew she was on the point of crying, but he didn`t want her to get involved with demons and spirit world. It`s not like she didn`t know about demons. She was a half-demon herself and she was just as aware of demons and spirits as Kurama. But she is so young. She was only seven for God`s sake and she knew too much as it is.

"It`s not important, Hikaru. Go to bed before mother wakes up." He simply said "I just went out for a bit."

"No! Where do you always go! Does it have to do with Yusuke… and Hiei? I just want to know where you go all the time!" Hikaru yelled. When she heard Shiori moan upstairs she calmed down.

"Ever since mama got sick and…. You met Yusuke, you been going out for long times. Can you just tell me? Please? I...I can`t take it anymore." Her eyes started to water, but she held it back as hard as she could to seem more serious.

"Wait until tomorrow and I`ll explain everything. Can you wait that long?" Kurama said softly

"You promise? And why tomorrow?"

"You`ll see. Goodnight." Kurama said as he went up stairs to go to bed and Hikaru followed right after.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru and Kurama were walking in a forest. Hikaru was starting to wonder what he was up to. On the way to where ever they were going, Kurama told Hikaru about spirit world and King Enma, along with Koenma. She was also told again to never say a word of this to anyone other than himself and the people he was about to introduce her to. It wasn`t like this was the first time she had to keep secrets from her mother. One time she even asked why he always tells her that. He just said that it would only cause their mother grieve. Hikaru then asked if Kurama would ever tell mother, but he all he said was `If the time comes` and left it at that.

"We`re here." Kurama snapped Hikaru out of her thoughts

"Huh? Oh right." She said

They came up to a large area in the middle of the forest where three people waited. They were Botan, Kwabara, and finally Yusuke Urameshi.

"Hey! Kurama what took so long? We`re been waiting forever." Said Yusuke with a grin

"seriously what- Who`s the kid? Did she follow you here?" asked Kwabara wondering why a little girl was with Kurama.

"She`s so cute. Hello there sweetie. What`s your name?" Botan said bubbly

Hikaru being shy stood behind Kurama covering her face and blushing. `_This woman is weird_` is the first remark Hikaru was thinking of.

"W-what`s wrong? Did I scare her?" Botan asked being sad that the little girl didn`t answer her.

"No. She is just shy to new people." Kurama explained

"Wait. Is that …?" Yusuke though for a minute then remembered. "Oh right. She`s your little sister, right? Hikaru."

"That`s right." Kurama said

"WHAT?" Kwabara and Botan both shouted at the same time.

"Since when did you have a little sister? I thought you were an only child?" Kwabara yelled

"So, is she a demon, too?" asked Botan. She never heard of this in the spirit world records.

"Actually she is a half-demon. Say hi, Hikaru." Kurama said

Hikaru came out from behind her brother half way."Hi"

"Well, it`s a pleasure to meet you Hikaru. My name is Botan, the grim reaper at your service."Botan introduced herself.

"My name`s Kazuma Kwabara. You can call me Kwabara." Kwabara said

"Nice you to meet you." Hikaru said quietly

Just then, Hiei came from out from the trees. Hikaru remembered Hiei. He came when her mother was sick. She never really trusted him because it seem like a bad person to her point of view. Kurama once told her that she would probably never she Hiei again. Well, even Kurama could be wrong sometimes.

"Glad you could make it Hiei." Yusuke said

"Hn. Well, what was so important that I had to come?" Said Hiei. He noticed Hikaru behind Kurama staring at him.

"Well, even the little girl came out." Hiei said to himself

"Right. Well, Koenma wanted everyone to be on the lookout for a demon that`s been disusing himself as a human. So keep your eye open."Botan told each of them. All of them nodded expect Hiei and Hikaru.

`_So, Ms. Botan and Mr. Koenma give them missions to fight demons_. 'Though Hikaru

After explaining to everyone, Botan left to report to Koenma that she told Yusuke and the others everything, leaving the boys and Hikaru to themselves. To Yusuke and Kwabara, it was the perfect time to ask why Kurama would begin his little sister with him to a mission briefing.

"She wanted to know what we do and knowing her she would have followed me anyway so, I just took her with me." Kurama explained

"So she knows about spirit world and demons?" Yusuke asked

Kurama nodded. "Do you remember Yusuke, Hikaru?"

"Yes. He`s the spirit detective." Recalled Hikaru "Kurama, why is he here?" Hikaru pointed at Hiei

"What? Do you have a problem with me?" Hiei asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"No not really. You're just … just…" Hikaru couldn`t quite finish her sentence

"Just what?" Hiei pushed on slightly angry

"Just scary!" Hikaru busted out with her cheeks a little red. Yusuke and Kwabara laughed while Kurama just chuckled. Hiei stood there with a mad look on his face. Hikaru was embarrassed by her outburst.

"Now that you had your laugh for today, I`ll take me leave from here."Hiei then vanished and was out of sight. With that everyone left to lookout for the demon they were to catch. On the way back Hikaru and Kurama stopped by the store because Hikaru was in the mood for some candy. Which meant her sweet tooth was telling her it`s time for something sweet.

"Remember: Don`t take a lot." Said Kurama

"I know. I think I want some lollipops and ice cream." Hikaru said with a huge smile

"That`s a shame because I`m only get one. Pick one"

"Um, then… the lollipops. They last longer." Hikaru gave Kurama the candy so he could pay for it. She had to have the biggest sweet tooth on earth. If she went one day without even a little candy, she would go crazy. Kurama sometimes wonder if there was anything in the candy that made it so addicting to her. He paid for the candy and they both went home. Shiori must have went out or she was probably still at work. Kurama was starting to feel hungry since he didn`t eat dinner and didn`t have much for breakfast either.

"Kurama. Are you going to go look for that demon? I mean, it doesn`t seem like your worried about it." Hikaru said while licking a lollipop.

"Well, it`s not as if I am not thinking about it, There are just other things to worry about now. Even Yusuke is most likely thinking the same thing. "

`_I wonder what he is thinking about_.' Hikaru looked down at the floor thinking. Suddenly Kurama`s stomach started to growl loudly. He blushed a bit and Hikaru just giggled at him.

"I think my stomach said it`s time to eat."He said while holding his middle. Hikaru agreed and they both ate lunch together. During their lunch he told Hikaru more about the missions him and his friends have been on.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, night time came and it was midnight. That`s when Hikaru woke up. Someone was outside and they didn`t feel human. She got out of her bed and looked out the window. Outside of the house was a man with long black hair tied back and gold eyes. It looked like his left eye had a scar on it and he wore a white and red robe with a crescent moon on the back. The man also had a horn in the middle of his head, it was small, but it was still noticeable. The demon stopped walking and looked up at Hikaru from the window and just smirked. Hikaru ran to Kurama`s room and busted the door open. Kurama was still sleeping and Hikaru had to wake him up before that demon got away. She climbed on top of his bed and starts to shake him back and forth.

"Kurama, wake up, wake up! Problem, problem!" Hikaru tried to wake her brother."A demon. Demon!"

Kurama started to wake up feeling irritated. It better be a good reason to wake him up in the middle of the night.

"What`s the matter, Hikaru?" Kurama asked with sleep in his voice

"A demon. A demon is outside the house."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. I saw him with my own eyes. Get up before he gets away. Get up, get up, get up!"Hikaru yelled quietly while pushing Kurama out of bed. They both got their shoes on and went outside to see no one there. Hikaru`s eyes were wide with shock while Kurama`s eyes were half closed with a look that read _`You little liar'._

"He was right there. I promise. I went to my window looked outside and I saw him. He even looked at me."Hikaru said trying to convince Kurama she was telling the truth.

Kurama just stared down at her.

"Don`t look at me like that. I`m not lying!" Hikaru yelled

"I don`t sense any demons nearby."Kurama said looking for any signs that a demon was around here at any time. Hikaru opened her mouth then closed it. She didn`t know what else to say. He was right; there was no way to tell that a demon was here. She didn`t have anything to prove he was here. The only way was to go and find him. Hikaru knew she wouldn`t sleep until she found him.

"Let`s follow him. He was walking. He couldn`t be that far away by now. Come on." Hikaru tried to ran in the direction that she saw the demon go but, Kurama grabbed her shirt by the collar, stopping her from going into town at night.

"You cannot go after a demon without out any information about him." Said Kurama

"I don`t care. I`ll go after him myself." Hikaru ran off to look around for the demon.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Kurama called after his little sister as she ran off to find her demon. He knew he need some help to make sure she got home safe, so it was time to call Yusuke and tell him what happened.

Hikaru looked around as hard as she could. It was like Mr. Demon disappeared. He had to be here somewhere. Before she knew it, she was in the city. People were looking at her strangely, which was understandable. It`s not every day you see a little girl pajamas bare footed. All Hikaru had on was an oversized T-shirt and some shorts. She looked like she just escaped from a prison. After half an hour of searching, he was in street walking with the rest of the people who are out at this hour. Hikaru ran up to him and tucked on his sleeve. The demon turned around and saw the girl from earlier.

"Well, you followed me all the way out here. What brings you here?" The demon`s voice was slightly deep but, calm and cool. It was probably because anyone wouldn`t think of a seven year old girl to be a problem for a grown man.

"Mr. Demon what are you doing here? This is the human world." Hikaru was trying to know what this demon was up to first. For all she knew, he could be harmless and just trying to get home. He look at her surprised that a child knew about the demon world.

"Who are you and what do you want?" This child interested him. It`s rare to find a kid who can tell that he was a demon, let alone know about them.

"My name is Hikaru. I ran after you because –"Hikaru cut herself short. She didn`t want to tell him everything. It would cause trouble and Kurama would get mad. Even if he was all ready angry at her for running off like that.

"It doesn`t matter Mr. Demon. What are you doing here? Tell me or I`ll yell and spirit world will come and get you." He thought for a moment, then pick her up and teleported her to a forest not far from the city.

"Put me down! Mr. Demon I mean it!" Hikaru yelled and moved trying to get free.

"First of all my name is not Mr. Demon. It`s Yoshshiro." He named himself as he put her down.

_`Why did he tell me that? Is this really the demon Yusuke had to find?' _Hikaru was starting to think that something was weird about Yoshshiro.

"Anyway," He continued "I`m not here to start trouble.

"Then why are you here in human world?" asked Hikaru

"I have my reasons. Let`s just say I have a certain goal to achieve here with a few friends." Yoshshiro calmly explained, "In a month or so we have some plans for Spirit and Human world.

Okay, usually the bad guy wasn`t supposed to say all that information to a random stranger. Something was wrong. Why would he carelessly say everything?

"Why are you telling me all this?" Hikaru got straight to the point

"You're a demon, are you not?" said Yoshshiro "You smell like one."

"Sort of. I`m a half-demon." Why did she say that? Kurama was going to kill her.

"A half-breed. How rare. Either way I was told to make sure no one was kept alive if I were to tell them all of this information. Sorry your life had to end so soon. Still so young. In your next life, remember to never chase after a demon blindly." He took out a weapon ready to kill this native child. It was a large shuriken. It was definitely sharp. He ran it over Hikaru`s cheek creating a deep cut. Blood slipped down her face. She was scared and couldn`t move. Snapping out of her daze, she tried to run away but, Yoshshiro appeared in front of her blocking her way back. He slashed down her arm, creating another deep cut. Blood painted the grass with a deep red. There was nowhere to run. She was not skilled in fighting but, there were a few moves that might get him to move. She quickly took the leaves from the ground and threw them at him.

"Leaf needles! " The leafs flew past the demon and only one slightly cut his cheek.

"Is that the best you got? Well, at least you have something to defend yourself with." Yoshshiro glared down at the girl. Hikaru then took out a bamboo stick and focused her energy.

"Not yet. Bamboo Hammer! " A giant hammer appeared. It looked like it weighted a ton. Yoshshiro wondered how a girl her size could wield a massive weapon like that. While he was thinking, Hikaru attacked with a swing from her hammer. Yoshshiro dodged from the attack in time but, Hikaru kicked him straight in the face as he moved out of the way. Yoshshiro grabbed her leg and threw the girl to the ground with a hard impact. Hikaru coughed when she hit the ground. The hammer turned back into a bamboo stick.

"Not bad kid. You have some skill to keep yourself alive for a good three minutes. I do sense some great power in your body. With some training, you could become a decent fighter. I`ll make sure that does NOT happen." He aimed the shuriken at her neck. Before he could cut her head off, Hiei grabbed Hikaru and moved her away from the demon.

"Hiei." Hikaru looked to see who saved her from death.

" Foolish girl. Did you honestly think you could take on a demon on your own." Hiei glanced down at her. Hikaru though that Hiei was a bad man, yet here he is saving her. She was sorry that she called him scary. He wasn`t a bad guy.

"Hey. I was not done with her short stuff." Yoshshiro said to Hiei. "What business do you have with that girl?"

"Nothing important" Hiei called back "But a certain demon would get mad if he knew that you kill her. So think of this as an act of kindness. I just spared your life from a painful death."

"Hiei. Did my brother tell you to come get me?" Hikaru asked

"No. Your just lucky I passed by." Hiei looked away from her eyes.

Yoshshiro sighed, and put his weapon away. "Well, I don`t want trouble now. I guess you get to live another day little girl."

Yusuke, Kwabara, and Kurama came next to Hiei, ready to fight whoever was threatening Hikaru. Yoshshiro looked at them. It was an odd sight. Two humans, two demons, and a half demon as a team. He found this interesting but, he didn`t want any more trouble than necessary.

"Fine. I`ll take my leave. See you around half-demon." Yoshshiro disappeared.

It was a good thing Hiei saved Hikaru in time. Another few seconds and she would have been killed. Yusuke and Kwabara ran next to Hiei and Hikaru to check on them. Hikaru`s cheek and arm were bleeding, and the fighting she did only made her wounds bleed more.

"You got pretty beat up there, didn`t you kid?" Yusuke joked

"Yeah. It`s not as bad as it looks." Hikaru smiled "Sorry I caused you guys trouble."

She looked over at her brother, who was looking down at his naïve little sister. Hikaru looked straight in his eyes that showed disappointment with a hint of anger and worry. Hikaru looked away from his graze and looked at the blood red grass.

"Sorry, Kurama. I was not thinking. I just tried to help you guys out." Said Hikaru. Kurama sighed and patted her head.

"Thanks Hiei, for saving her. Thank you too. Yusuke, Kwabara." Kurama thanked them for their help.

"No problem fox boy. I`m always in the mood to kick some butt." Yusuke grinned wide with a fist in the air.

Hikaru told them of the demon`s name and all that he said. Yusuke went on to report to Botan. She would probably ask him later anyway. Kwabara and Hiei left. Kurama picked Hikaru up and put her on his back to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about four in the morning when they got back. Tomorrow was Sunday anyway, so there was no school. Kurama took Hikaru to his room to bandage her wounds up but, it wasn`t going so smoothly.

"Ouch! Stop that, it hurts!" Hikaru tried to move away from her brother. He was putting some healing ointment on her deep cut in her arm.

"The more you struggle, the more it will hurt. Stay still, I`m almost done." He grabbed the back of her T-shirt collar.

"No. Your trying to finish that demon`s job and kill me!" Hikaru yelled while tears gathered in her eyes.

"If you do not sit still, I will make sure I finish the job." Kurama threatened her.

Hikaru struggled even more expect now she was crying. Kurama had about enough of this and he was sure that their mother was going to wake up at any moment. He pin her to his bed, which made Hikaru stop crying when he put his finger to his lips, telling her to be more quiet. Hikaru nodded and sniffled.

"Are you going to behave now?"

Hikaru nodded a yes. She sat up so he could work on her wound without a fuss. Still sniffled and cried a bit. Kurama finish putting the ointment and started to apply the bandages.

"Kurama? Am I strong enough to defend myself?" Asked Hikaru

"No. Not well at the least." Kurama answered with no hesitation.

"You could have thought about it first. Jerk. How can I get stronger then?"

"There`s no need for you to train. You're not involved with missions."

"But what if something like this happens again? I don`t want you to come save me all the time. I want to protect myself."

"Hikaru trust me. You don`t want to start a life of fighting."

"It`s not like I`m going to go pick fights. I just want to defend myself."

Kurama tied the bandage up. He got up and sighed. "Is that the only reason, or do you just want revenge on that demon for beating you?"

Hikaru gasped and thought for a moment "No. I don`t know. "She started to cry "What do I do? I don`t want him to get a way, but at the same time…. I just want to be stronger."

Hikaru cried harder and hugged against her knees letting the tears run down her face."Why don`t I know?"

Kurama sat back down on the bed and pulled Hikaru towards him to rest her head against him. Hikaru hugged her brother as she cried. "See? I can`t do anything without you cheering me up or saving me all the time. I can`t do anything myself." Hikaru said between hiccups

"You're only seven Hikaru. You should not have to depend on yourself yet." Kurama wiped some tears from her face. "Besides, I`m your older brother. It`s my responsibility to make sure your safe."

It was almost eight o'clock when Hikaru finally fell asleep. Kurama didn`t get any sleep however and when Shiori asked about why her children were up so late and why was Hikaru hurt so badly, Kurama told her that she cut herself with a knife when she going to get a midnight snack. It did sound like something Hikaru would do, so Shiori believed him and went off to work. She was coming home late today because her Finance was taking her out to dinner tonight. Hikaru slept until two Thirty. Kurama was stuck to do some housework that was left undone.

When Hikaru woke up she got dressed and went down stairs to see what Kurama was up to. Kurama was lying on the couch with his eyes closed and arms folded. He looked asleep as far as she could tell. Hikaru poked him on the cheek until he grabbed her hand.

"If you don`t stop, I am going to reopen your wounds." Said Kurama with his eyes still closed. "What do you need?"

"Um, why are you so tiered?" asked Hikaru before she got to her main question.

"A certain little girl kept me up all night chasing her in the middle of the night and making me bandages her wounds from a fight she was foolishly in." Explained Kurama sarcastically. "What do really want?"

"Well, I was wondering… maybe you could… train me?" Hikaru bowed her head showing that she was serious.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I will not be the one to encourage you to be a fighter. You should have known that already."Kurama turned onto his side.

"But it's for self defene." She tugged on Kurama's shirt.

"That's Self defense."He corrected her "And the answer is still no."

"Same thing. At least get up and take me serious." Hikaru pulled on his shirt harder resulting in her tumble on the floor. She then got an idea. Hikaru started to cry fake tears to put guilt on her brother. "Big Brother, I think I broke my arm." She said in a baby tone that no one could resist.

He turned over a bit to see her false tears "I'm not falling for that." He turned back on his side

Hikaru was not going to give up so easily. She climbed onto the couch and sat on Kurama like he was horse. It kind of showed how short she was compared to her brother.

"You said that as a big brother, you have to help me when I need you!"Hikaru yelled at him

"Don`t try to twist my words around. I said that it is my job to make sure your safe. In other words, to keep you out of fights, not teach you how to fight." Kurama quoted

"And what better way to make sure I`m safe then to teach me to defend myself." Hikaru reasoned

Kurama chuckled, making Hikaru bounce as he laughed." You really are serious about this." He looked at her to see a determined face." I`ll make you a deal. If you promise me that you will not use this for your own personal gain and use it when you absolutely need it, then I promise to train you no matter what."

Hikaru sat with a blank look on her face."Personal gain? What?"

Kurama mentally slapped himself. He forgot that he was talking to a seven year old. "If you promise to only use this power when you need it, I promise not to give up on you." Kurama said more simply

"Oh. It`s a deal! Thank you big brother." Hikaru squeezed him as hard as she could and ran off to her room. Kurama knew that she was excited. She only called him Big Brother when he did something special for her or when she was happy. Kurama went back to sleep. Training would start the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, Kurama took Hikaru out to a bamboo field for training. They came to what Hikaru thought was the center of the field.

"This will be own training ground. I trained Kwabara here in this very same spot."Said Kurama

"So, what`s the first thing to learn?"Asked Hikaru

"Well, you already know a few moves but, you lack basic martial arts. You can`t fight without knowing how to use your kicks and punches." Explained Kurama

"So, I get to spar with you?"

"No. It`s too soon. We`ll start with mediation to make you more in tune with your spirit energy." Kurama sat down and got in position.

"Is that it?" Hikaru was somewhat disappointed but, she took the same position as Kurama. Hikaru took out some candy to eat. She was starting to get hungry.

"Put it away." Kurama ordered her.

"But I hardly had a breakfast. We ran out the house too fast." Hikaru wined

"I guess you are not serious about this. We can stop if you want." He pressed

"I am, I am! Sorry." Hikaru went back to her position and focus. Several hours past and they were still doing the same routine. Finally, Kurama got up and pulled Hikaru up from the ground.

"Good. It seems you have good balance with your energy already."Said Kurama

'_I`m just glad I didn`t fall asleep.'_ Thought Hikaru

"I guess we can start on some fighting skill since you have your energy in check."

Hikaru nodded ready to go until her stomach rumbled expressing her hunger. Hikaru blushed while Kurama sighed.

"If you're hungry, we can take a break. No need to push yourself on the first day." But Hikaru shook her head no.

"Let`s keep going. I want to learn fast." Hikaru stood ready again.

"Fine. You probably will not get another break for awhile. Are you sure?" Kurama wanted to make sure that she did not over do.

"I`m positive."

"Ok. Get ready." Kurama took a fighting stance as did Hikaru. Hikaru rushed in and swung a punch at him but, he dodged too quickly. She tried again but this time she tried a kick to his legs. It almost caught Kurama off guard but he moved fast enough to avoid it.

"That`s not a bad move. At least you're thinking while you're fighting."Kurama sent a kick to her face but stopped one inch to her face. "However, you`re still too slow."

Hikaru and Kurama practiced for hours on end. It was late at night when they finally stopped. Hikaru had made a little process. Maybe her half-demon energy was the cause of this. She was learning at an abnormal speed, almost like it was natural born instinct to her. The red head siblings headed home and called it a day.

They continued this training session everyday for a week. Yusuke in that week didn`t heard anything from Yoshshiro. The demon had not shown himself since he first came. Spirit world couldn`t even find any clues as to where he was hiding or the demon`s background. It was like he never existed in the first place. All data on the demon was gone. Hikaru was the only one to have enough contact with Yoshshiro. Yusuke decided to stop by Kurama`s house with Botan to see information they could gather.

"Hikaru, what can you tell us about this demon? The one from a week ago." Asked Botan

"um, you mean what he wants?" Her huge grey eyes were full of confuse.

Yusuke and Botan nodded in unison, "Well, his name is Yoshshiro. He said that his three friends and him were going to do something to Spirit world and Human world in a month or so. He just got to Human world to meet up with them." Said Hikaru

"Anything else?" Yusuke pressed on, "That`s all he told you?"

Hikaru nodded, "Sorry. That`s all he said."

"At least we know where he plans to strike." Said Yusuke "Thanks Kid."

Hikaru smiled wide "Your welcome. I`m glad I could help." She felt so happy that she could be of some help to Yusuke and the others."Soon I`ll be as strong as you guys so I can fight and help out more."

"So you been training, huh? I`ll forward to that. I can use the extra help." Smiled Yusuke

"Yep. My brother started to train me to fight. I feel stronger already." Hikaru smiled wide

"By the way, Where`d your Brother go?" asked Yusuke.

"I don`t know. He said it was something important." Hikaru pouted "He never tells me what it is."

Yusuke laughed patting Hikaru on the head. They said their goodbyes as Hikaru locked the door behind them. It was near sunset, so she ate cercal for dinner and went to watch television while she waited for someone to come home. She hated the silence of being alone in the house so, she was itching for someone to come home.

Suddenly, a thump was heard somewhere in the house. Hikaru jumped at the sudden sound. "Who`s there?" her voice was shaking. She got up from the couch and looked a rounded for the source.

_Thump!_

Hikaru got out her hammer and moved upstairs to her room. She didn`t bother to turn the lights on. She climbed onto her bed with her back to the wall, but she felt a warm body against her back breathing down on her. Her whole body shook in fear. The mysterious figured laughed in a deep tone in an unfamiliar voice. "Hello there." The voice whispered. It was a man. Hikaru swung her ton hammer behind her at full force. The man grabbed it and pulled her up by the heavy hammer. Hikaru quickly let go and wildly threw punches and kicks. All were dodged. The man lifted her up by the shirt and punched in her in the stomach with so much energy that Hikaru coughed up blood.

"I got her!" he yelled out, "What do you want to do now?"

Three more figures came into the room. The last one flipped the lights on. Yoshshiro was among them. The other two behind him were two guys. The first one was tall with a wide chest and brown hair with two fangs coming out of his mouth. The other was a blond man a little shorter than Yoshshiro, grinning the whole time.

"That`s the kid you wanted? A half breed brat?" the tall one yelled

The blond one grabbed her from the man that had punched her. "She doesn`t look like anything special." His voice was tender and gentle. He sniffed her" She`s a fox demon alright."

Hikaru`s heart was pounding so loud that the four demons could probably hear it. She knew for a fact that she couldn`t fight four demon at once. The best she could do was to try to escape. She struggled to get out of the demon`s grip without choking herself.

"Oh look. She still has some fight left I her." The intruder said. He had green hair that was shaped to the right side of his face. His black eyes were like a hawk`s laughing at the little fox demon.

Luckily she had a white t shirt under her blue sweater so she slid out of her sweater and ran for the door. Before she could make it the tallest one grabbed her red hair and pulled her back.

"Where were you going half breed?" he said

"Let go of me!" She screamed in pain. She took out some leafs and sharpened them. She through them at the large demon`s face cutting him above the eye.

"You little brat!" He threw a fist towards her face but, Yoshshiro grabbed his arm.

"Stop. We need her."He said.

The guy let her go and Yoshshiro grabbed her throat and held her up in the air "What do you want?" Hikaru choked her words out.

"You. Your power." He said "You have the same blood as the legendary Yoko Kurama, correct?"

Hikaru struggled in his grip, losing breath."I don`t understand?" she spat "I`m not nearly as strong as my brother. Why me?"

"It`s Because he does not possess human blood like you. It`s necessary for our plan." He gripped her neck harder "But you're still too weak. Your inner demon is not fully awakened yet. This visit was just a heads up. We`ll be back. The underworld will be opened and the master will rise. " He threw Hikaru onto the bed as she gasped for air, coughing."Keep up the training."

"See ya Kid." The green haired one said as they left from the window.

Hikaru was frozen on the bed trembling."T-the underworld?" she whispered "And I`m the one who can…" Her vision blurred as tears welled up in her grey eyes.

Kurama came home around eight from his unknown mission. He took off his shoes and looked around for his little sister."Hikaru?" he called He walked up to her room and knocked on the door."Are you awake? Hikaru?" She didn`t answer. He opened the door and saw Hikaru curled into a ball shaking.

"Hikaru are you okay?" he touched her shoulder. She jumped and took out her hammer screaming and swings it around in no exacted direction.

Kurama moved out of the way in shock at her sudden outburst. He stopped her by cutting the hammer to pieces with his rose whip. Kurama grabbed her and calmed her down." Hikaru, it`s just me." he said "What`s wrong with you?"

Hikaru stopped and panted heavily." Kurama?" Tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls. "They… Yoshshiro…"

"Yoshshiro was here?"He said "Where did he go?"

Hikaru shook her head shaking violently."He...just left." Kurama got up to follow after Yoshshiro. He could still catch up to him if he went now.

"Stay here. I`ll be right-"

"NO!"Hikaru grabbed her brother`s waist," Don`t go. Don`t leave me again. They`ll kill me." she sobbed into his shirt.

"They`ll?" Kurama bent down to her height "Their where others with him?"

Hikaru nodded wiping her tears but, they still came down hard. "They`ll take me away. Please don`t go."

Kurama was confused. What could they want with Hikaru? They must have said something to scare her to tears. He had never seen Hikaru so frightened. He then noticed the blood in her mouth and her hair was a mess."Alright, I`m not going anywhere." He soothed the little girl as she cried in his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the team gathered at spirit world in Koenma`s office to discuss what had happened last night with Hikaru. Yusuke, Hiei, Kwabara, Kurama, and Hikaru were at the entrance of spirit world gate. Hikaru was still on edge since the visit she got from Yoshshiro and his friends. She didn`t tell anyone what happened, not even her own brother. Either way she was going to have to tell everyone now.

On the bright side, she was going to see Koenma for the first time. She was curious to see what kind of person Yusuke`s boss was. The gate opened to Koenma`s office. Koenma was in his teenage form waiting at his desk.

"Welcome guys." He greeted the group. He noticed the little girl in front of the boys with her eyes casted down as she made eye contact with him. "You must be Hikaru." She lifted her eyes to him noticing that he was her level. "If you could, tell us about this Yoshshiro."

Hikaru hated to be the center of attention. Her heart pounded against her small chest like it was about to burst. She took a deep breath and relaxed "Okay. Yoshshiro plans to open the underworld with three other demons." During the short time Hikaru told the guys about how the gang planned to unleash the underworld upon the human world and take over spirit world.

"So that`s their objective." Sighed Koenma

"But how do we stop them?" yelled Yusuke "They can`t just open the door like that right?"

"No." Hiei spoke up "Whoever their so called master is, they can`t get in or even open the gate to the underworld."

"Hiei`s right. It`s impossible to release someone from the underworld.' Said Kurama

"Then, we have nothing to worry about?" said Kwabara "They didn`t think this plan out too well. Some villains."

Hikaru had still left out some information about how they need her blood to get their master out. If she did tell them, that would mean that she couldn`t train anymore but, on the other hand it was a good thing as well. As long as she didn`t get stronger, they couldn`t bring out her demon half and their plan will be ruined. Although, they had ways to bring it out themselves. So it was a lose-lose situation. She might as well tell them.

"um, actually they can." She spoke up

"What? But there is no way that they can. It`s impossible." Said Kwabara

"No. They said all they need is my blood to get their master free. A half demon`s blood." She played with her thumbs so she couldn`t meet their eyes."But I`m not strong enough yet so for now they can`t use me. Yet."

"Why didn`t you say so earlier?"Yelled Yusuke,"All we have to do is keep Hikaru away from them."

"Keep her where?" asked Koenma,"Anywhere on earth and they`ll find her in a heartbeat."

"Well, what about here?" asked Kwabara

"This is not a hotel!" said Koenma

"Unless you want to bodyguard the child twenty four seven, what other choice do we have?" Hiei spoke out

"Well as long she doesn`t get any stronger, she`s safe either way for now." Said Kwabara

"So that means…" Yusuke looked at the red headed siblings. Each was avoiding each other's eyes. "Kurama?"

Kurama simply nodded, knowing what to do, "Hikaru."

Hikaru knew what he was about to say to her."No. You promised. No matter what." She argued"Please. I don`t want to stop." She held back her tears and put a determined face on. She enjoyed the feeling of being strong and to no longer be a burden to others around her. Of course Hikaru knew full well what would happen if she continued on with her training, but at the same time if she did not those demons could bring out her power be their selves. It was a lose – lose situation.

Kurama shook his head. "Until we know more, these training sessions will only do more harm than good."

Hikaru looked to the ground "No matter what I do, I still make problems for everyone." She ran out the office in a random direction. Someone called her name but she kept running until she ended up in a room that was for the grim reapers to relax in.

"Who`s there?" said a familiar female voice. It belonged to Botan in her pink kimono dress. "Hikaru, what are you doing here, sweetie?"

Hikaru didn`t say a word, holding back her tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Botan. Hikaru had tears running down her pink cheeks and her throat was becoming hoarse.

"Botan? Can you take me home?" She muffled

"What about your brother?" Said Botan "Isn`t it better if you go with him. He's probably worried-"

"I don't want to see him!" she yelled "I don`t know what to do. I'm full of trouble."

"Then why not run away, already?"

Both Botan and Hikaru jumped up in shocked of the unwelcome voice in the room. It was the man from before with the green hair.

"Run, Hikaru." Botan pushed the little girl towards the exit but, the man blocked their path and grabbed Hikaru in his arms.

"Since you guys aren't going to train her anymore, we'll do it." He said as he headed for the exit.

Botan took her oar and charged for the demon, however he grabbed the oar and threw Botan to the ground with it.

"Botan!" Hikaru yelled after the blue haired reaper

As the green haired man opened the door to the exit Yusuke and the others came running after him. Hikaru struggled in his arms to reach the boys for safety. The man didn't have any trouble keeping her in his grip. She took out a small piece of bamboo and tried to hit him in the neck but he took her hand and bended it slowly backwards until she lost her grip on the stick.

"Kurama!" she screamed for her brother but, all she heard was her brother yelling back to her as the kidnapper escaped from Spirit world to his hide out.


End file.
